Draco and the Ceshirecat
by mystic-wolves-exist
Summary: Everyone is fighting to pass the 6th year, without mentally breaking because of stress or puberty, which is a total a** by the way and they still have to prepare for the blue moon festival. What can possibly go wrong?


**_Disclaimer_**

 ** _„No story, no characterisation and no idea is original anymore. Everything exists somewhere already. A writers job is to create an interesting world, that satisfies both himself and his readers."_**

 **For anyone who might find some similarities between my and some other story: I don´t copy/steal ideas or stories. Any similarities are purely coincidental. If you do find a story that's extremely similar to mine send me a PN with it´s name and author. I want to read it, when I finish my own.**

 **Feel free to leave constructive critique (exactly where and what or which scene) and inform me about typing or grammar mistakes. Feel also free to leave your own ideas on how to make the story interesting. I`ll reply to every review. Oh and don't worry I don´t bite… not always.**

 **Never abandon your stories. - MWE**

* * *

 **Summary: Everyone is fighting to pass the 6th year, without mentally breaking because of stress or puberty, which is a total a** by the way and they still have to prepare for the blue moon festival. What can possibly go wrong?**

* * *

It was the day of the blue moon, an event that only occurs every 90 years. It´s a sight that only graces the night sky for one hour, but it is a must-see. Wizards celebrate it everywhere around the world, and even villains take a break to enjoy the sight. One is considered lucky to see it twice in his or her live.

Hogwarts was in turmoil. Everything was bustling with activity, not even a single person skipped helping with the preparations. It was only midday, the preparations for the big ball and the moon viewing were in its final stage, Dumbledore was wise to start them the week before. The girls were ready to start a war of their own.

At point 2 o clock the headmaster declared everything ready and unknowingly gave the start signal for war. Girls from every house stormed to their dorms. The female teachers got a head start, by skipping Dumbledore´s speech. They had only 5 hours to get ready for the evening. That was far too less time!

The boys, ehem strong and manly males, true men… were left behind looking stunned and a little bit scared. Women were crazy at some times, but let´s not drift too far. They tried to focus on the good things of the evening: a crazy big banquet, a fun night, nicely dressed girls (oh right, strong men) … food, hoping not to die, cause their suits or uniforms didn´t look well with the dresses of their dates (dang, manly alpha individuals) they were only escorting a female to and from the ball cause it was tradition, they needed protection in those beautiful, but highly inconvenient dresses (nailed it).

Where was I? Oh, sorry I tend to get distracted easily. Let me introduce myself, I am the narrator, I´ll be telling you what happens here and give you valid background information. Since I´m coming from a long line of narrators I can look and see what's going on in the hearts of those poor souls, that don't know what will befall them. Enough from me lets search for something interesting.

Let´s see. Why not dive in the middle of a war? The girl's dorms were in tumult. Girls from every year were either waiting for their turn in the shower or trying to magically dry their hair the fastest. Make up tips were exchanged, spells to make one look more feminine were compared and dresses were altered at the last minute.

Within the exiting chatter and jealous looks, because someone looked better in the same dress, or another petty reason, there were cries of a poor innocent soul. Let's get closer.

Three girls were wrestling down a certain Hermione Granger. The teen struggled, as they tried taming her hair and putting her in a dress. She didn´t even want to go to this ball. It was far better to catch on her studies and look at the moon from the roof with her friends, who also preferred to enjoy the calmness.

"Harry and Ron won´t even go themselves, so why should I?!" the redhead tried to argue. "Oh don´t worry, we used some connections we have. They will come." The dread Hermione felt was nothing to mess with. What kind of evil will befall her friends, while she is trapped by these witches?

* * *

Meanwhile in the boys dorms.

The boys were far more organized than the girls were. Showers were taken according to year and name. The 7 years first, then the 6 years and so on. Besides showering and putting on a nice outfit, nothing had to be done. Many took a nap, because they were so exhausted, from the hard manual labour they had done.

The Gryffindor dorm was quite quiet, until a certain blond stormed into the bedroom of two certain individuals, who were jolted awake, by the sheer power, the heavy door was opened. While Harry groaned and hid further in his blanket, Ron addressed the intruder. "Malfoy, what are you doing in the Gryffindor house? Never mind, what are you doing in our room?"

The blond didn´t answer, instead he gave his lackeys, which grew in numbers over the year, a sign. Two boys were dragged kicking and screaming into the prefect's bath of Gryffindor. The headboy was already waiting for their arrival and held the doors open.

While a good numbers of Slytherins tried to get the confused and frustrated boys to take a bath, a certain Draco Malfoy was sitting in the room next door and drinking tee.

"Why are you doing this?" The headboy tried to understand, how this situation came to be.

"It isn´t certainly out of goodwill. Let's say a dear friend of mine made use of a favour I owe her." He was blackmailed. "I don't know every detail, but from what I could gather it was something about 'saving a poor maidens dignity' or something."

* * *

Some time later…

"It´s finished." Two groups of people declared simultaneously.

* * *

 **Note: Written out of boredom. Written to cope with stress. Written to stress me. Written to be enjoyed by you. Dedicated to shiorithelibrarian, the one who forces me to read Harry Potter fanfics.**

 **Warning to everyone: I have read the first two pages of the first book, watched the movies only partly, indirectly or ages ago. I am NO expert. All info I have is from either shiorithelibrarian or the Harry Potter wiki.**

 **This is an AU, where Voldemort died, trying to kill Harry and everything else that happened, happened because his followers wanted to avenge him. I´ll let some people live (shiorithelibrarian would kill me if I didn´t ^^)**


End file.
